Leaf Catholic
by ShadowPossession21
Summary: Danger lurks around every corner for Sakura when she messes up the dark Uchiha's work.  SakuraXSasuke . Review Please...
1. Sholarship

1

Leaf Catholic

In the outskirts of the Konoha Leaf village lives a pink-haired, female, named Sakura Haruno. Just turning sixteen this past March she has been offered a scholarship to go to school at Leaf Catholic the most prestigious school throughout the village. The school recognizes that she doesn't come from the best part of town and that her family's just simple civilian farmers that do not have a lot of valuables other than their only daughter, Sakura.

Sakura was given a uniform the past week before the beginning of school and has been given directions in order to get to the school. As she lives pretty far from the school, Sakura has to walk one mile before school to reach the actually bus stop. She is starting her junior year by September 7th and she already misses her old school that was only thirty minutes away from her farm.

"Sakura," her father spoke sternly, "You are going to this school whether you enjoy it or not!" her father gave her a look that said don't-dare-contradict-me-young-lady.

Her father was a pretty average farmer. He produced crops that eventually were sold before winter and lived off of the years earning until the next planting. He had a wife once until she died during child birth and has been left with Sakura ever since. While raising Sakura he managed to get his sister to help him and when Sakura turned twelve her aunt left with a husband to start their own family, leaving only her and her father left at the old farm.

"You'll go places Sakura, no matter how much you don't want to believe it…it's a sign from the Heavens that they acknowledged you…" her father told her before getting up and going out to sell some more of the harvest. Sakura sighed loudly and made her way to visit her friends before the summer ended.

"You're kidding! But Sakura this was our year!" cried her best friend, Emi. Sakura sighed and held back the tears that threatened to escape.

"You know my father, he wanted me to better than him," Sakura said hoarsely.

"I know…but Sakura I'm going to miss having you here!" Emi stated on the brink of crying.

"Emi…listen I know it's bad but I'll keep in touch!" Sakura said doubting herself.

"Yeah right…" Emi shook her head and held the door open for her to leave.

"Emi…I'm really sorry…" Sakura said before leaving the house and slowly making her way back home.

The five o'clock alarm went off and my father was already brewing some coffee downstairs. I dressed in my uniform still a little groggy from sleep and hurried downstairs.

"Hey Cherry Blossom," my father said cheerily flipping the bacon. I smiled, "Hi Dad."

He turned around and smiled, "Don't you look beautiful!" he stated handing me a plate, "Now eat before you get any skinnier." He advised me sternly. I laughed; _he was always on my weight because I hardly ate. _

"Did you make sure you packed your bags with all those new books?" my father asked as he sat across the table. I nodded biting into a piece of bacon.

"What classes are you taking again?" he asked already knowing the answer. He smiled weakly the farming years wearing into him.

I finished chewing and pulled out the schedule from my breast pocket, "Uh, Human Anatomy and Physiology, Math Reasoning, English 11, Gym, History, and Art," I stated reading from the schedule.

My father nodded approvingly, "Good…do well then," with that he pulled away from the table and cleaned off his plate.

When I finished my breakfast I couldn't have cleaned my plate faster. I didn't want to miss the bus that I had to walk to and I knew my father would scold me if I missed the first day.

"Oh…and Sakura?" my father called as he put on his gloves on to plow the land before winter fell.

"Yes?" I turned and he walked up to me slowly.

He took a breath in and smiled weakly shaking his head, "…Nothing…just have some fun," he told me giving me a light squeeze before turning away to do his work.

The walk was torturous I wasn't upset about walking, but I was upset that some of my friends walked the same way to get to my old school, while I walked the other way towards the city. They all gave me questionings looks except Emi who avoided my eyes and turned her head as far away from me as it could go.

Finally arriving to the bus stop I couldn't help but sigh in relief. People where still here waiting for the bus. I shifted my school bag on my shoulder and leaned against the fence.

"Hey girly," an old woman called, I looked over a little confused, _was she talking to me or?_

"Hey yeah you…you came through that fence there?" the lady pointed to the dirt road that lead off of this sidewalk. I nodded slowly.

"Oh, what you doing all the way out here?" the lady squinted her eyes at me questionably. I sighed, "I'm going to school…" I stated simply.

"Well, I should have known! Silly me! That pleated green skirt, the green polo, you go to Leaf Catholic?" she asked me happily. I smiled unsurely and nodded.

"I used to go there in my day…hopefully it's a little different…" the lady said as if remembering something terrible. I felt my stomach flip, _what'd she mean…hope it's a little different_? The lady must've seen my face because she chuckled a bit.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, just make sure you stay away from the drama that can unfold there…" before I could ask her another question the bus pulled up and I gulped, _I hope it will be okay_.


	2. Late!

Sorry so long for an update! A lot of college shit going on! :) But good news i've begun to update again!

Late!

When the bus pulled up to the last stop I couldn't help but get off a little shaky. I didn't want anything to go as wrong, but the way that lady had mentioned the school as if it was dangerous I couldn't help but walk a little slower than usual. I turned down the street that was supposed to lead to the school and I couldn't believe what I saw around me.

The city was completely different then my simple farm life. My father has always mentioned he'd bring me someday to the city, but whenever a chance rose, he always shut it down saying _No Sakura, and it's not safe right now_.

Looking around I couldn't help but smile, it was all so big! Everything, the colors, the signs, the people, the buildings, and the small shops that lined the street were at least ten times better than what the all around trade store offer at home had. I smiled;_I can't believe father is so protective!_

I continued my walk and when I turned into the gates of Leaf Catholic I still couldn't believe this was the school I was now going to. The school wasn't too big, but it was colored red, with a soccer field and a baseball field to the right while a football field covered the left. When I walked closer the school had a large gym in the back that looked as though it wasn't _just_ a gym, but a sports center!

When I walked through the doors I smelled the cleaner that lined the floors before any students came in. it didn't smell like farmers or yard work, but smelled of business and clean clothes. The smell actually made me a little homesick, but when I arrived to the main office I forgot all about it, because my homesickness was placed with actual sickness. _I was really here. I was really going through with this. I was really going to have to stay away from the drama that unfolded here…as the lady had told me._

Pushing open the door a tall, black-haired lady looked up from her type-writer and smiled at me, "You must be Haruno Sakura?" she asked.

I nodded and she pointed to a door, "In there is the Principal. Just knock before going in," she told me. I once again nodded and made my way to the door. After knocking twice I could hear someone hurrying behind the doorway.

"Ah! You're our new student correct?" the man asked. As he looked me over and moved to the side to allow me in I couldn't help but notice the picture frame over his desk of a young haired girl with an older one and a boy all posed for the camera.

"Yeah I'm Sakura Haruno…" I looked around the Principal's office, he had stacks of files all along the shelves, a cabinet that looked brand new although defiantly unused, and he had various papers littered all over his desk.

"Excuse the mess; it's the beginning of the year! Plus we received new file cabinets that I can't wait to use," He laughed guiltily. I shrugged, "That's okay."

"Well Sakura take a seat, we'll get started…" the Principal paused and looked around me, "Wait…did your father not join you?" I gulped_, was he supposed to come! Oh no! Now I can't go here! _

The Principal chuckled, "Don't worry one bit! We already have his information, we just usually see parents come in with the new students is all!" he shook his head and smiled to me as I relaxed in the chair a little.

"Okay Haruno Sakura?" I nodded, "Yes well I'm Principal Hyuuga and I understand that you're here on scholarship?" I nodded once more.

"Yes, well the requirements for the scholarship entitle that you'll keep your grades above an A- or higher, but if any lower, the scholarship will be invalid." Principal Hyuuga advised; I nodded watching as he tapped his fingers against the desk lightly.

"Alright, well you received your schedule in the mail? Did you get the required books or?"

"Yes…my dad went out to the city a while ago and got them," I announced. He smiled, "Good, Good…how was the harvest this year?" He asked.

"It was alright, not our best year…but good!" I smiled and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Sakura instead of carrying all those books around you'll be receiving a locker from my assistant. She'll also give you directions if needed, but everything is either on the third or fourth floor for juniors and seniors." He stated matter-of-factly, I nodded waiting for him to tell me I could leave.

"Ms. Haruno enjoy your day," he held out his hand for me and as I stood I shook it nodding thanks in return.

Walking to the third floor I realized my locker number was my father's favorite number and I smiled, _this would be a good day_.

_Let's see combination 6, 30, 7, 23, 21_. I pulled the metal door open for number 31 and looked inside. There were key marks that read _SLUT_ inside and I felt my stomach turn. _Great…never mind about the lucky number dad…_I moaned shoving my books on the top shelf and hanging my coat on the crooked hook that was breaking off a little. I shoved my gym bag on the bottom and tried to shut it, but it didn't shut unless I slammed it… _hard_.

"What'd the locker do to you?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned nervously and came face to face with a blue-eyed blonde girl who was raising her eyebrow at me.

"Oh…well nothing…I uh," I stumbled and she laughed playfully, "It's okay, I know the girl who used to have that locker, and she wasn't exactly nice to it either…" she stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh…uh I'm Sakura Haruno," I told her trying to make conversation. The girl smiled brightly and opened the locker beside me, "Ino Yamanaka! Please to meet a new locker neighbor," she said smiling. I smiled back and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You're a junior I presume?" she asked pulling out a textbook. I noticed a picture of her and a brunette that could really care less about the photo, but smiled anyway with his arm slung over her shoulders. I nodded.

"Oh, I'm a junior too! So um, where are you from can I ask? I've never seen you before!" she said a little hesitantly.

"I'm from across town…" I told her. She raised another eyebrow and I sighed, "You know where the farms are?" she nodded, "Yes well I live there." her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Wow! I've never met someone from over there before! I know people from other towns around here, but never over that way! That's pretty cool!" she told me. I let out a sigh of relief_¸ Good no laughs yet._ She began walking and I followed next to her.

"So Sakura, what is your first class?" she asked.

"Human Anatomy and Physiology." I stated reaching for my schedule for the number, but she stopped me.

"You don't want to do that…I'll take you over there now…but by any chance did you mesmerize the numbers for your classes?" she asked cautiously. I shook my head.

She sighed, "Alright well my class is right next to your first one, I'll walk you to the rest of your classes, but do not talk that schedule out!" she warned.

"Why not?" I asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "_Trust me…_you'll regret it…" she advised and I gulped. _Great. _

The rest of the way was just talking about my old school and comparing how different people where from over there to here.

"Wow, well here all the guys pretty much make the girls come to them…such arrogant bastards! I wouldn't mind a boy had the balls enough to ask me on a date for once!" Ino pouted irritated. Her blonde ponytail swung as she walked and I couldn't help but touch my own short pink hair…father would always cut my hair if I had it longer than my shoulders_, if a boy wants your hair longer, then he's not for you! A boy shouldn't accept you for just your looks Sakura!_

"Well sometimes the boys there get picky on how they want the girls to look," I stated trying to make it seem a little worse, but Ino just huffed.

"I wouldn't mind as long as the boy was nice to me and asked _me_…" Ino stated rolling her eyes. I smiled, _you have to be kidding!_

"Well Sakura, this is your first class! I'll be next door so just wait outside!" Ino told me as she ran down the hallway to a group of girls. I headed through the wooden door and noticed that nobody was there yet. When I finally reached a desk a teacher came out from the closet, "OH hello there, you must be our new student," the lady stated smiling. I nodded and placed the Human Anatomy textbook down.

"Hi I'm Ms. Tsunade…but Tsunade is just fine…since it's my first name after all!" Tsunade smiled and held out her manicured hand for me. I shook it politely.

"Uh…where should I sit?" I asked her, she nodded her head and looked around, "Well, right where you put your books down is fine! I can just move the person who sits there to seat behind you…"

"Oh…I don't want to take anyone's seat from them…" I said a little nervously.

Tsunade smiled, "Sakura right?" I nodded, "Listen, the kid isn't that interested anyways, he just sits there and has a pout on his face, besides you're a bright student I heard, I'd prefer someone who wants to be a nurse, then someone who has to take this class for credits." She advised me.

"Now, let me tell you, this is a junior and senior class you're taking, but there are mostly seniors…because well they actually all need their credits. You're going to be the only junior, but don't worry, I won't let them bother you…" Tsunade said strictly. I nodded feeling my stomach drop.

"Oh and since school is just beginning for everyone I'll just wait to hand out the class syllabus and requirements okay?" I nodded and took a seat. Tsunade began writing on the chalkboard and I turned to the last chapter of this book I was reading.

**CHAPTER 7 **

**Muscle Tissue**

As I finished reading the first few pages the bell rang and a few people shuffled in looking exhausted. A red haired girl with glasses gave me a slight glare and I couldn't help but feel bad;_ was this the seat she sat in?_

A couple of more kids came piling in along with two boys who were arguing about something that they started to shove each other a bit.

"Yeah right, you're such an idiot Naruto!" the brown-haired boy said shoving the blonde named Naruto's shoulder. Naruto clenched his fists and shoved the boy back, "Yeah I did! You're the idiot Kiba! At least I got home last night! Where were you?" Naruto yelled a little loudly. Kiba gave the blonde a glare and lifted his fist, but was stopped by Tsunade who gave them both a glare that had them running to their seats.

I heard a boy a few rows behind mumble, "Troublesome," to some other kid munching on a bag of chips. Tsunade turned back to the board and finished her writing as the last person came in through the door and I felt my stomach clench…this was his seat I'm in.

The raven-haired boy looked straight at me and his onyx orbs froze over me. They looked so dark and cold that I shivered a little and I began to get nervous as his lean shouldered, tall body came stalking over to me as if I was his prey and he'd kill me.

Just as the boy reach the front of my desk, everyone had become dangerously quiet, and I looked up from my hands that I suddenly seemed so focused on. He titled his head a little and pushed his palms on my desk lifting it a little from the ground taking the attached seat I was in with it. I gulped.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked almost spitting venom. My face was just inches from him and he held the same dangerous expression towards me.

"Ah, Sasuke! You're in the seat behind your old one…Sakura here is our new student and since she's a lot more focused then _you_, she'll be sitting here." Tsunade said while pushing my desk back down to its regular place and my face finally stopping flushing red. Sasuke grunted and walked behind me but not before slamming my desk with his foot to push it sideways.

As I fixed my desk to face front again I couldn't help but feel his eyes on my back…just burning into me.

"Alright welcome to Human Anatomy and Physiology! I'm Tsunade as almost all of you know…I'll be teaching this year's class since Shizune is quite ill." Tsunade told us. As she walked behind her desk she pointed to the board.

"Now class, we'll be learning about different tissue types, bones, and the nervous system. By the end of this semester before the second begins for us, I'll be introducing the topic of intercourse and all of the precautions before and after intercourse to take. What happens during intercourse and then we'll wrap up the year with healthy living habits." Tsunade informed us. I gulped, _Sex! Sex education!_ _Oh God! I can't believe my ears! I hate that topic the most!_ _We always skipped that lesson back in my old school._

The boy behind me kicked my chair and rested his feet in the storage holder underneath my chair, kicking out my bag. I sighed; _this is going to be a long year_!

Three hours later…

"Sakura we have gym together!" Ino squealed happily. She pulled me outside to the field house as they called it and I noticed that same raven-haired boy was in a few feet in front of us with some of the boys from my class.

Ino kept talking pretty loud and I was nervous she'd get that boys' attention and God knows what he'd do to me outside of class.

"Hey Ino do you mind lowering your voice a bit?" I asked cautiously. She looked at me strangely and smiled, "Oh sorry, I get loud sometimes," she said sheepishly. I nodded quickly and looked if that boy had seen or heard us. When Ino turned her head in my direction she gasped, "SHIKAMARU!" she called loudly and that's when the onyx eyes turned and his mouth smirked evilly. _Oh god…Ino_.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called again running up to the pack with me beside her. A tall boy with brown hair who had mumbled troublesome had turned around and smiled, "Oi, Ino, you're so loud, we could hear you from up here!" he said holding his ears. Ino pouted, "Then why didn't you wait?" she said crossing her arms and letting go of mine. Shikamaru was the boy in the picture that hung in Ino's locker.

"Troublesome I guess…" he muttered and she smacked his arm.

"Shikamaru you're whipped…" the brunette boy Kiba said. I avoided the raven-haired boys glare at all costs that is until Ino grabbed my arm.

"Well anyways! Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Sai," she pointed at each boy introducing me, "and this is Sasuke," I caught his glare and he narrowed his eyes except Ino didn't catch it to help me out, "Guys this is my new friend, Sakura, she's new around here! From over there near the farms!" I groaned and closed my eyes as I heard someone sneer.

"The farm? I thought I smelled chicken…" Sasuke replied as he took a step closer and that's when it hit Ino.

"Sasuke! She's new…leave her alone." Ino stated firmly.

"Oh…well Ino I didn't know you joined the farm too…assuming you're the pig?" he stated rudely. Shikamaru turned towards him, "C'mon Sasuke, that wasn't necessary!" he said and the other boys agreed.

Sasuke turned on his heel and left, but not before giving me one last glare.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto said rubbing his neck, "He can get a little mean sometimes," he told me. I just nodded and watched as he stalked off into the gym.

Thanks for reading as always! Review please, love to know what you think!


	3. Why me?

Why me?

Gym had ended about two hours ago and I was sitting in my last class: ART. But I couldn't keep my mind off of what happened during gym. When I had finally changed and was introduced to a couple of girls Ino knew I didn't realize the gym spilt into girls and boys. When the gym teacher Anko had raised the curtain to reveal the boys that were doing push ups their teacher had run over to see if everything was okay.

_"Yes, Gai…everything is fine." Anko replied a little annoyed with the man dressed in a green spandex jumpsuit. _

_ "Oh…then why raise the curtain?" he asked looking back at the boys. _

_ "Well you have juniors and seniors also?" Gai nodded at Anko's question. _

_ "Why not have a dodge ball game? I'm getting bored and the girls are too…" Anko asked; I could feel the color leave my face. I looked over at the boys who were doing pushups and Sasuke was one of them, but he was glaring at me with a smirk that read: you're dead. _

_ "SOUNDS GREAT!" Gai screamed as he ran over to his class, "BOYS! GET UP! The youthful ladies have asked us to play dodge ball! What youthful fun!" he yelled. All the boys groaned except one, who had got up and wouldn't stop staring at me. I moved behind Ino and she gave me a questioning look. _

_ "Hey you ever play dodge ball back home?" Ino asked as we were each given a ball, I nodded slowly. __**I suck at it…dodge ball was terrible and I'm almost always the first one out**__. _

_ "Well it's the same here…but maybe a little harder…there's a king and queen and you have to get the king to win…" she said a little nervous herself, "The boys don't exactly take it easy…" I gulped._

_ "ALRIGHT YOUTH! BEGIN!" Gai screamed from the bench he was sitting on with Anko who was drinking some tea and covering her ears. _

_ As the game began I didn't throw my ball at all because I was the queen…I kept it to block every ball that was coming towards me. A girl named Hinata got out by Naruto who was laughing until some boy who looked like Hinata threw the ball at his face. _

_ "NEJI you're on MY team!" Naruto shouted. _

_ Neji smirked, "I don't care." _

_ I jumped and moved to the side dodging the balls, but that's when I saw __**him**__ walking straight for __**me**__. All the girls were out and only one boy was out…Naruto. _

_ There were no barriers like back home, no boundaries, no anything; just girls vs. boys and you had to run for your life. I walked as he had two dodge balls in his hand and I ran still holding mine. _

_ "SAKURA, stop running!" Ino shouted from the sidelines. I didn't want to stop, I just ran around the gym as Sasuke chased me. _

_ I came to halt and turned to see Sasuke had also stopped but was mere feet in front of me. I could feel myself freaking out and I looked down at the ball in my hand. _

_ When he lifted his hand and gave me an evil smirk I closed my eyes and threw the ball…but a ball never hit me. _

_ "YEAH SAKURA! YOU GOT US OUT!" Ino screamed from the sidelines and I opened my eyes to see a red mark on Sasuke's cheek and a glare that could kill me. _

_ "DAMNIT! I knew I should've been the KING!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to the guys who were in just as much shock as I was. _

And right now I was sitting in Art waiting for the bell to ring for my death sentence. I didn't see Sasuke again the rest of the day, except when he shoved me in a locker with his shoulder and kept walking.

During art I went the bathroom at least five times because I was so nervous and Kurenai was starting to get concerned about me.

"Sakura…is your first day okay?" she asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, just nerves," I said.

"Oh…well if you're worried about your art, its fine!" she said happily looking down at my sketch book. I nodded sadly and continued drawing the house I live in.

Time flew a little too fast for me because when I was really getting into my drawing the bell rang and my stomach dropped. I was the last one out of the class and when I arrived at my locker I couldn't help but look around me for any sign of Sasuke.

I unlocked it and soon I was looking straight at the word _CHICKEN_ written underneath _SLUT_. I gulped and looked around cautiously…where was he? He knew this combination and where my locker was…I'm dead if he catches me here. I hurried to grab my books and coat and dashed down the hall nearly running over Ino.

"Woah! What's the rush!" Ino asked a little nervously, Ino would know who the last girl at the locker was.

"Ino did uh the last girl who owned my locker…did she…?"

"The last girl who owned your locker? Well…uh she left about a year ago…why?" I just shook my head, "Why?"

"Oh…uh she didn't give a reason, but my guess it's because of the way her locker ended up…you know with the word SLUT in there…sorry you had to get it too…" Ino said sadly patting my shoulder.

"Well who wrote that?" Ino looked at me cautiously and then realized where I was getting at.

"Oh…Suigetsu and his gang…" she said.

"…Uh well I think they broke into my locker Ino…" Ino's eyes widened and she waved it off, "Oh it's okay, they just want to uh scare you or something like that…don't worry just get a new lock and you'll be fine."

"I can do that?" I asked her.

She nodded approvingly, "Yes of course! The school can provide locks, but everyone always gets their own." She stated, "Apparently the girl who owned the locker before you kept a school own one…"

"Oh…alright thanks Ino!" I said hurrying off.

"You're welcome Sakura!"


	4. Suigetsu's Gang

Thanks for reading! :)

Suigestu's Gang

Suigestu brought the cigarette up to his lips and took a long drag making sure the smoke that came out of his mouth lifted to the sky.

"So…Sasuke, want to go to a party tonight?" Suigestu asked the stoic Uchiha. His dark bangs covered his eyes and the cigarette between his lips let out a string of smoke from the tip.

"No." he stated simply, lifting the cigarette out of his mouth and letting the smoke exit his mouth lazily. Suigestu sighed, "C'mon Sasuke! It's in Oto this time."

Karin touched Sasuke's arm softly and rubbed her front on his side, "Please Sasuke?" she asked sexily. Sasuke shoved her away and took a seat on the cobblestone steps. The entire school had been gone for at least twenty minutes and nobody, not even the teachers, stayed after school on the first day, so the boys and Karin had the corner steps all to themselves.

"Well I heard there's going to be some sweet ass there…" Suigestu suggested as he took another drag. Juugo nodded smiling at Sasuke.

"I said no…"

"Well—" Suigetsu started before he looked to his left and noticed a man walking up to the school with a slight grin on his face, "Who's this clown," Suigestu said nodding over to the man walking.

Karin laughed, "Ew, he looks so gross and dirty! What was he rolling in dirt before he got here!" she laughed louder and took a swig of the bottle she had hid in her bag. Juugo agreed and laughed along with Karin.

As Sasuke looked over to the man he couldn't help but smirk, _who's this guy_? The man was wearing faded blue jeans that were covered in dirt and dust, while his white t-shirt was stained with grease and the jacket he wore was the only thing he wore that looked to fit him right. Sasuke shook his head and narrowed his eyes. This guy looked like someone he's seen before, green eyes, but he had darker hair.

"Do you think he's from another school, Sasuke? He looks young enough!" Suigestu stated moving away from the brick wall.

"…" Sasuke watched as the man looked around and as Sasuke began to stand he heard,

"SAKURA! Over here!" the young man called waving slightly and a little awkwardly. Sasuke's head turned in the direction of who he was calling and he narrowed his eyes. _This bitch would bring someone from her school here…_Sasuke pushed away from the steps and Suigestu stood next to him ready to fight this guy, but Sasuke wouldn't move.

"Hey!" Sakura ran up to the man giving him a tight hug and he took her bag from her, "What are you doing here! I thought you had a lot of work!" she smiled letting the man wrap his arm around her shoulders. Sasuke shook his head and watched as the couple headed down the road.

"I decided to come get you…I'll just finish the rest of the work tomorrow!" the man said happily.

Sasuke couldn't take it anyone and dropped his cigarette on the ground; walking in the opposite direction Sakura and that man were walking.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"Home," Sasuke replied. To be honest Sasuke wasn't going to start something with this man, he looked built and well pretty strong, but even though Sasuke wasn't scared of him, he would warn Sakura not to bring him around here because nobody would come on his school grounds without his permission, especially from some hick farm school.

"But Sasuke!" he could hear his friends…or rather drinking partying friends calling him. He ignored them and kept walking to his car. He didn't want to do anything tonight because he was already in the worst mood since he woke up.

Today was September 7th and nothing in his house would ever let him forget that. Not the pictures of his deceased parents or his brother that was also killed only a few months ago. His uncle who looked like his older brother had woke him up and mentioned that despite what this day brought him that he should have fun at school today. _As if I could have fun here_.

Sasuke pulled away from the parking lot and sped down the street. He stopped at the Yamanaka's flower shop and got a dozen roses. As he kept his eyes on the road ahead, his mind was in other places.

_That bitch will learn her lesson for throwing that ball in my face and for taking my seat. Who does she think she is? Coming to this school and ruining everything I have placed. Even my friends are taking her side! Fucking Naruto already wants to take her on date! A date! What a moron, there's nothing special about that bitch. She's just going to be exactly like that slut who was here last year. She's not here anymore is she? _Sasuke smirked thinking to himself.

_Just because her green eyes are a little pretty and her hair is a little bit different and her body is way better than—wait what the hell am I saying! That bitch is even getting to me…_Hn_. _

Sasuke pulled over into the cemetery and brought the roses to his parents' grave. He looked down at their names and sighed placing down the roses on top of the stone. They had recently added his brother, Itachi, to the stone, but his body wasn't buried for it wasn't ever found; only his eyes were.

On his way home his uncle had started to call him constantly and after the fifth try his uncle called him Sasuke picked up,

"Yes?" he answered annoyed.

"Sasuke…Where are you?" his uncle asked holding back the anger in his throat.

"I'm on my way home." Sasuke stated simply.

His uncle sighed angrily, "Sasuke Uchiha, I have business guests over for dinner and I requested that you be home on _time_, not late!" his uncle nearly shouted.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke you better be home in five minutes or there will be severe consequences!" his uncle hung up and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Annoying Uncle._

When Sasuke finally changed into the dinner outfit his Uncle asked him to wear he felt unbelievably uncomfortable in the suit. _Another rich family business meeting, fucking hate this._

"Ah Sasuke," Sasuke's uncle stood and motioned for Sasuke to sit, "Fellows this is Sasuke, my aspiring nephew I've been telling you about," the men in the room all nodded and Sasuke sat in front of his dinner plate with a frown.

Sasuke looked down at his soup and salad that were served before the dinner. _Why can't we ever just have a burger and fries?_

_Reviews are greatly apperciated! 3_


	5. Burger Pleaseee!

This is probably my favorite chapter so far :)

Burger Please

"Well Sakura? How is it? I stopped at the store to buy this batch!" my father said happily biting into his burger. I smiled looking at my own.

"Looks great dad!" I bit into mine, "And tastes great too!" I said with my mouth full. My dad smiled and took another bite before lifting a French fry and adding that to his mouth.

"So my cherry, how was school? Sorry I didn't clean up a bit before picking you up!" he said shamefully. I rolled my eyes, "Dad its fine," I said taking a sip of my water.

"Well good! I just felt a little bad not telling you beforehand!" he said.

"Well what'd you do other than go to the store today Dad?" I asked him.

He finished swallowing his last bite and looked up at me smiling, "Well I helped our neighbors with that stupid tractor that keeps breaking down! After I just worked on plowing our own ground." He said taking a big gulp from his beer.

"Sounds like fun!" I laughed and he smiled shaking his head.

"What about you?" he asked me, "How was your day?" I gulped my drink down avoiding his question for a minute and he raised his brow.

"Well…uh, normal school day!" I laughed looking at my burger.

"You sure?" he asked nervously. I nodded, "Yeah Dad! It was the first day! Not much happened!" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess your right!" he laughed and took another swig of his beer.

I took another bite of my burger, "Dad this is really a great burger!" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah? I'm glad you like it! I was going to get steak for you first day…but that was a little pricier," he said guiltily.

"Dad, this is great!" I said biting into it one more time before finishing it.

Thanks for reading! :) 3


	6. Warning or Death Threat?

Enjoy! :)

Warning…or death threat?

I was at my locker putting my second period books away so I could go to English without the load when a hand slammed the door shut. I jumped and turned around to come face to face with Sasuke himself. His eyes staring hard in mine and his mouth twitched into a smirk. His arm was beside my head and he shifted his body closer to mine, _I can't believe I came to my locker alone…stupid Sakura_.

"What class do you have now?" he asked as he moved dangerously close to me.

"E-English," I stuttered, he sneered, "Hmm? With Kakashi?" I nodded nervously and his smirk got bigger. I don't know where he was going with this but the way he shifted his head to bring his mouth closer to my ear I shivered.

"What's the matter, Sa-ku-ra, don't enjoy close contact?" I could feel his smirk grow bigger, "Well, that's a shame." His hand ran up my thigh slightly, "You let your little _boyfriend_ put his arm around you the other day…so what's wrong?" he asked trailing his finger closer to the hem of my skirt. I closed my eyes, _wait what boyfriend_? I opened my eyes and gave him a confused look which made his dangerous look falter a bit, "_What_?" he sneered.

"I don't have a boyfriend…" I said cautiously, hoping he wouldn't decide to just ram his hand up my skirt, but instead he stopped and back away a little looking at me curiously.

"So…who was the guy picking you up the other day?" he asked curiously. I shook my head and laughed bitterly, "That's my father…" his eyes grew wide and this was my chance to run, his guard was down and I hurried away from him carrying my book bag with me.

I didn't bother to look back because I knew he was following me and he knew exactly where my next class was! _Stupid Sakura!_

I approached the last hall and I could see him standing there outside of Kakashi's room with his arms crossed and a smirk that made shivers run down my spine. I sighed and began to walk towards him, _how he would get here before me!_

"He didn't seem old enough to be your father, Sa-ku-ra…you think I'm stupid?" he mocked and I shook my head, getting a little courage back.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have thrown that ball too hard at your head then, because if you didn't put two and two together by now, you are stupid!" I said getting my confidence back. I started to walk towards the door, but my arm was grabbed roughly and I was pushed against the lockers harshly. I let out a groan, _damnit my back hurts now_.

Sasuke's face grew darker as his bangs covered his almost blood red eyes and his lip rose in anger, "_What!" _he growled. I could feel my heart beat faster and I started to hyperventilate.

"…" I kept my mouth shut, but apparently that wasn't the right thing to do because Sasuke came closer to my ear and I could feel his hot, angry breath stab into my neck.

"_What did you just say_?" he growled again. His grip got tighter on my arms and he slammed my back into the lockers again.

"…I-I said if y-you d-didn't p-put t-two and t-two together by n-n-now…" I said stumbling on my words, my confident deflated and I just wanted to go the bathroom.

"_And_?" he snarled. I gulped.

"Y-you wouldn't be …." He pushed me harder into the lockers and I closed my eyes, his teeth grazed my ear and I shivered, "…s-stupid."

"_…Who the fuck do you think you are?"_ he asked me menacingly. I shrugged my shoulders and kept my eyes closed; _maybe like when a prey plays dead the predator will leave it alone_.

"_Well?"_ Sasuke asked…_he wasn't leaving anytime soon_.

"…" I didn't know how to answer so I just said, "Sakura Haruno," Sasuke laughed dangerously and he moved his body closer to mine. I could feel his anger rising off of him and onto me. It felt dangerous and I kept my eyes closed. His finger nails dug into my skin and I clenched my teeth.

"Mr. Uchiha, I would ask you to go get a room normally, but Ms. Haruno, doesn't look as though she enjoys what you're doing," a lazy voice rang out. I popped open my eyes and saw Kakashi standing there with his eyebrow furrowed and his arms crossed. I felt Sasuke's grip loosen, his face still close to my ear, _"Don't worry, I'll find you later._" He whispered darkly before shoving me again and stalking off down the hallway, not even looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Sasuke's back and shook his head, "Sorry I didn't come sooner…I'm always late for something important," he shrugged and walked into his classroom. I followed suit watching as Sasuke grabbed another boy with him who looked my way and smirked just as dangerously.

"So Sakura…do you want to tell me what Sasuke was doing to you or would you rather keep it to yourself?" he asked curiously. I sighed and shook my head, "Nothing…"

"Ah…well your always welcome in my classroom if uh you get a little scared," Kakashi said, I looked up from my hands.

"I'm not scared." I stated. He laughed, "Well alright, but just in case, I'll leave the side door open for you." He said as he pulled out an orange book he always seemed more interested in than his own classroom.

I took a seat at my desk and pulled out the short essay Kakashi asked us to write on someone we admired. I could feel Kakashi hovering over me and when I looked up he raised his eyebrow, "Sorry, to look over your shoulder, but what did you write about?" he asked taking a seat at the opposite desk.

"Oh…uh my father," I told him.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting, normally my students write about their cousin or sibling or in some cases _themselves_," he shook his head, "Do you mind if I read that before class?" he reached for it as I nodded.

"Oh good, thanks," he walked over to his desk and began to look over my essay. Every now and then I saw his eye crinkle with a smile.

Kakashi was a pretty nice teacher considering he only has one eye showing and the rest of his face covered. Apparently he had lost his eye a long time ago and his face is covered with a hospital mask because he doesn't like germs, but everyone just thinks he's hiding either a completely ugly face or the most beautiful face in the world. To be honest I think he's telling the truth. I don't think there's anything special or weird about his face, because he just wants to torture kids probably.

"Well Sakura this is very well written…your father seems like a very notable guy, raising you without a mom!" Kakashi said handing back my essay. His eye crinkled and he returned to is orange book.

When class began Ino had entered with a slight blush on her face and she nearly skipped to her desk. I smiled, "Ino what's up with you?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just with Shikamaru and he walked me to class," she giggled and blushed a little more, "He gave me a kiss in school! He never ever does that!" she said touching her lips again as if remembering. I smiled watching as she went on and on about how their date was last night.

"Then he brought me to this restaurant and it was sooo romantic Sakura!" Ino said happily.

"That's great Ino! Did you dress up?" I asked, remembering when Emi used to dress up in her best dress for her boyfriend. Ino laughed, "Sakura, you are very old fashioned! I just wore a nice shirt and jeans," she laughed again and took out her binder.

I smiled, "Oh woops, didn't realize," I said watching as she talked some more about what they ate and how Shikamaru acted so nice for her.

Class began and I only listened to Kakashi a few times before daydreaming about how Emi and I used to laugh about her boyfriend's attitude and where they would go out to eat in town. I felt terrible, Emi didn't even look at me this morning on my way to school when I called her name. We were officially over with and this new school wasn't better than the old it was worse.

"Ms. Haruno, do you mind writing on the board for me?" Kakashi asked taking me out of my thoughts. He held the chalk out to me as I got up from my desk and began to write.

"Classes Homework: Write a ten paged paper on what you would like to become when you are older and why you want to be this person. Give me examples in life, in the world, and in anything that you find relevant." While most of the class groaned, I smiled, because I knew exactly what I wanted to be, "Also make sure to add specific details about the job and how long it would take to get the skills needed for this job." Kakashi finished and I returned the chalk to him. He nodded to me and on my way back to my seat I saw that boy who was with Sasuke earlier standing outside of the door knocking.

"Hmm? Huh…alright C'mon in…" Kakashi said waving his hand to the boy. As the boy entered he looked at me and I knew something was wrong.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked taking the note that the boy gave him.

"Well…I just came from the gym and Anko said Sakura Haruno was her student? Anko needed her assistance with showing the proper way to do a sit up?" the boy said with a grin that could fool anyone. _Kakashi can't honestly believe this_?

"…Anko? Hmm…she needed her now?" _Thank you Kakashi!_

"Yes…she said she'll be right back," the boy said.

"Why'd she send you?" Kakashi asked questioning.

"Well the girls were being punished for their ignorance and Gai offered I go," the boy said.

"Oh…alright, Sakura, do you mind helping Anko, you'll have to be right back though!" he said and I felt my stomach drop, _what was going happen now_?

As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but wonder who this boy was and when I looked over to him he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm Suigestu…your Sakura Haruno I presume…" I stopped, _Suigestu, but that was the one Ino warned me about_.

Thanks for reading! I feel like this is going to be a long story...sorry! unless you enjoy long stuff


	7. The Gym

As always enjoy and thanks for reading!

The Gym

Sasuke sat running his hands through his hair annoyed. _How'd she get to me like that? I almost lost my cool. _Juugo threw around the football and Karin was sitting right in Sasuke's lap, trying to get his attention.

"Sasuke! Why don't you ever pay attention to—" Sasuke glared at the red-haired girl and narrowed his eyes, "Karin you're lucky I allowed you in my lap…otherwise I would've just ignored you." Sasuke stated angrily.

"Fine! Jeez Sasuke what's gotten into you!" Karin huffed as she crossed her arms and moved in his lap to get a better view of his face, which was hidden by his bangs.

"Hey guys when Suigestu getting back! I'm starving," Juugo said as he walked over to his friends. Sasuke pushed Karin off of him and went to sit in the bleachers that lined the gym.

"What's his problem?" Juugo asked a very upset Karin. As they followed suit Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair again. _Fucking bitch, She's lucky Kakashi stopped me or I would've bit into her soft, creamy neck—what would've I done…no…I needed stop this. She can't get to me like this._

"Sasuke! What's wrong," Karin asked as she touched Sasuke's arm lightly. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the metal, "Nothing, leave Karin," Sasuke said harshly.

"Sasuke, no need to get snappy, were just worried about you, you're a lot angrier than usual," Juugo pointed out, "And where the hell is Suigestu with the food!"

Sasuke threw his head back in annoyance. _Why are they so annoying. They can't even leave me alone then they have to know where Suigestu is every second_.

The gym was completely dark except for the lights that shown through the window. The gym teachers were gone for lunch with a couple of other teachers and this was always the period where Sasuke came to get some time alone from the world, except _they_ had to follow him. He just wanted time alone from everyone nagging him and his uncle telling him when he graduates he needs to take over the family business, when he just wants to become a police force officer like his father was.

"Hey there's Suigestu, but who the fuck is he with?" Juugo asked. Sasuke didn't bother to look because he knew it wasn't a teacher.

"It's that fucking bitch in our Human Anatomy class Sasuke!" Karin snarled. At this Sasuke opened his eyes and leaned his head forward looking at Suigestu holding a short girls arm tightly. Sasuke looked harder making the blurriness from his eyes focus and he could make out that body from anywhere._ Sakura? What the hell is she doing here!_ Sasuke got up from the bleachers and shoved his hands in his pockets irritated.

"Sasuke! Guess what I got!" Suigestu called from the bottom of the bleachers. As Sasuke looked down at the girl she looked nervous and her back was hunched as if she was to curl up and die somewhere. It was evident that Suigestu didn't merely _find_ her and brought her to Sasuke, but he didn't exactly care how he got her. But Sasuke couldn't place why he was angry that Suigestu had his hands on Sakura.

"…What are you doing Suigestu?" Sasuke asked trying to seem uninterested. Karin hopped of the bleachers and got closer to Sakura making her flinch.

"Yeah, what's up with this bitch?" Karin poked Sakura's face and Sasuke let out a sigh trying to not yell at his friends.

He asked the same question again but this time harsher, "_What are you doing Suigestu_?"

"Huh? Oh well I…uh was just bringing her to you to finish the business you had with her." Suigestu stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, he finally managed to calm down a bit, but now that she was here, without any teachers, nothing in between him from getting his revenge, he started to walk down the bleacher steps.

Every step he took made Sakura tense up or flinch when he finally reached her he realized her eyes were closed again and he shook his head, _"Open your eyes Sa-ku-ra_," Sasuke hissed grabbing the girl away from Suigestu. He heard Karin and Suigestu laugh behind him, but he couldn't care less, he wanted her to open her eyes.

When her eyelids parted he saw the fear that was instilled in the green orbs. He has seen this look before, but with darker eyes, and a younger face. _His face_ had the same fear instilled in them when he had witnessed his parent's death. Sasuke watched as her bottom lip trembled a bit and he remembered his own trembling as the killer came closer to him.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and turned towards Suigestu and Karin who couldn't stop laughing at a joke they said, but he couldn't hear.

"_SHUT UP! What the fuck did you bring her here for…?" _Sasuke snarled unable to control his anger any more. Suigestu looked back at Sakura, "I-I was just helping you…she embarrassed you in front of everyone…why not get her back?" Suigestu asked cautiously.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and shook his head calming his anger down, _"She's not worth it_," he said watching as relief washed over her, the same relief he had felt once when the killer had left him alone. Sasuke grabbed her arm and walked her to the gym door.

I love making Sasuke have feelings that he can't understand yet!


	8. GO Away

Thanks for reading and Reviewing LOVE the comments! 3 _

8

Go Away

I couldn't believe my ears; Sasuke wasn't going to get me back! I could've cried, but I didn't as he tugged me to the gym door. When he stopped he pulled me closer to him and lowered his voice as if his friends could hear from where we were, "Go back to class…don't let Suigestu take you out of class…tell the teacher no next time…you stupid girl." With that Sasuke let go of my arm and looked down at the marks he gave me earlier and something washed over his face that seemed to catch him off guard.

"Just go away, Sakura." He said before turning back to his friends.

I nodded and ran back to class.

My stomach had finally stopped turning by the time I was to my classroom and I had ten minutes to spare! _I wonder why he let me go though_.

"Ah Sakura, you're back," Kakashi said a little relieved, "I was worried Anko killed you or something…" he said looking at me like he knew what was really going on. I just nodded and walked to my seat. I slumped down in my seat and Ino poked my arm, "Hey Sakura…what happened to your arm?" _she was just noticing this?_

"Nothing, Anko just wanted to show her class some more stuff and I ended up pushing my arms too hard," I lied. Ino nodded and turned back to the board.

I rolled my eyes when Shikamaru had slung his arm over Ino's shoulder and when she squealed I couldn't help but laugh at Shikamaru's annoyed expression.

"Oy Ino!" He said covering one of his ears. She smiled up at him and I could see his eyes soften.

"Yeah?" she said slowly, rolling it off her tongue making him shiver and making me uncomfortable. I turned back to my locker and took out the textbooks I'd need to take home.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me," Shikamaru asked lazily while Ino jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Of course! God Shikamaru you've been so romantic lately!" she smiled and he just rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Troublesome woman…" he mumbled as Ino waved goodbye to me, dragging Shikamaru out of the building.

_Oh Damn Sakura you're alone again!_

_**I know that!**_

_Then why don't you hurry up?_

_**I'm trying to! There I have my textbooks**_**!**

_Yeah, just hurry up, I'm getting a bad…oh no._

"Well hello Sakura," a voice said as my books was knocked from my hands. I looked up nervously smelling the scent of cigarettes. Suigestu stood with a sneer on his face and I couldn't help but feel my body tense up when he came closer.

"You know what's funny. It took a few months to get to be Sasuke's gang again, you know how long?" Suigetsu said touching my cheek. I flinched away and tried to escape but he held his arms in a barrier around me.

"Seven freaking months! He left this school a while back and met us, but of course, he moved back when his best friend came to get him, that knucklehead is someone I can't touch…but _you_." Suigetsu pressed his body against mine closer and brought his lips closer to my ear, the way Sasuke had only hours before. I tried to push him away but his chest only pressed closer as he gripped my wrists pulling them above my head.

"You know, you don't smell like a farm…more like cherries, that's pretty good considering." He snickered and snuck his hands underneath my rear and pulled me up so that I was positioned around his waist. He moved my wrists above my head again and I tried to scream, but he placed his lips on me angrily.

"Maybe…I should just hurt you a different way? I mean hell, Sasuke doesn't pay attention to Karin…and she in turn could care less about me! So maybe I could make him mad by going for someone who he cares about to get back at him!" Suigetsu smirked and grinded against me and I couldn't help but feel tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry baby, I won't hurt _that_ bad, just enough to make Sasuke hurt….but no promises, that bastard isn't exactly the caring type…only shows slight feelings," Suigetsu said as he bit my neck angrily. His harsh breathing was ragged and I could feel his pelvis pushing against mine roughly.

He grinded harder against me, but this time pulled at my shirt trying to reach underneath. He muffled my scream with his hand and I tried to bite into it, but it was no use, he wasn't going to budge.

"_May I ask what you're doing?_" a growl beside us made Suigetsu jump and in turn his grip loosened. I jumped off of him and when I turned to see the person responsible for my saving me I groaned, _great he wasn't exactly the prince I wanted me to be saved by_.

"S-Sasuke, I was just…having some fun!" Suigetsu said standing his ground. I shivered_, so much for fun you jerk_. I backed away slowly when I knew Suigetsu wasn't looking and bolted down the hall to afraid as to what might happen.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke nearly growled as his fists clenched.

"What?" said man sneered.

"Why were you doing that to her?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Well I felt like it, I mean you do what you when Karin is around, so I'll do what I want with a girl." Suigetsu stated simply. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _so this was about Karin_?

"Karin isn't anything to me…so whatever lies she's told you I don't _do_ anything to her."

Suigestu's eyes widened and Sasuke came closer.

"Now please explain, why after I told you to leave her alone, did you go after her on your own accord?"Sasuke growled eyes burning into Suigetsu as he grabbed his collar harshly.

"S-Sasuke, I just wanted to teach that bitch a lesson, I mean she hurt your ego…besides she's made you different…" Suigetsu stated nervously as he was pushed against the locker.

"What are you talking about different?"

"Well like now…your fighting me over her…I mean you could've just admitted that her fight turns you on…it does to me." Suigetsu said simply. Sasuke shoved Suigetsu back against the locker angrily and huffed running a hand threw his hair.

"I don't care for her."

"Then why'd you protect her?"

"I—" _why did I care about that bitch…I mean she's just another girl…_

"See…you're even lost for words, I mean damn Sasuke I know ever since that slut who was here last year, ruined your heart, but you could just fuck her and get it over with, no relationships needed," Suigetsu suggested smirking. _Yeah that's it, I could just get it out of my system—wait what am I saying? I don't want to—wait, yes I do, why should I care about her afterward? I'll make it seem like she's making me feel and then I'll break her, ruin her, make a laughing stock out of her…that'll get her back.__  
>_<em>

Thanks for reading again! :) Please keep reviewing i love to hear what you think of the story.


	9. Dreams

Thanks for Reading! Sorry it's taking so long to update...been super busy with everything going on!  
>_<p>

Dreams

"Dad?" I asked drying the dishes slowly as he washed them. He smiled and looked at me happily.

"Yes Cherry?" I flinched at the pet name that only reminded me of earlier.

"_You know, you don't smell like a farm…more like cherries, that's pretty good considering. Cherry, Mhmm," He snickered and snuck his hands underneath my rear and pulled me up so that I was positioned around his waist._

"Um I was just wondering…when you were in high school, did people do stuff?" I asked nervously hoping he'd understand.

"Uh, you mean like being a hormonal teenager?" he laughed and I nodded feeling a fear run up my spine.

"Well, uh yeah, I mean when I went to school…well you obviously know?" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded understanding.

"But Sakura, is uh…there something…or someone asking you to…uh—" he said awkwardly.

"NO! No! Dad! No, I was just asking…." I interrupted. He sighed a relief and smiled down at me, "Well alright, I know it's tempting…well I guess I can't say don't do it, but be careful and don't be stupid like your father," He laughed weakly and looked away from me as remembering himself as a teen in high school.

My father shook his head of the memory and turned to me, "But look what I got for my stupidity, a beautiful, smart, talented, and wonderful cherry blossom," he said ruffling my hair playfully with a soapy hand.

"Dad! Your getting soap in my hair!" I said brushing his hand away.

"Hey Sakura don't you have school work?" he asked turning back to the dishes. _Oh shit_.

When I ran out of the building I forgot all about my textbooks that were knocked out of my hand. _Shit, shit, shit, how could I have—oh…Suigetsu…_I shivered thinking about the memory and hurried out of the room away from my father's concerned gaze.

"You're right father!" I said running up the stairs. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

I hurried to the phone and dialed for Ino, which I couldn't believe it only took two seconds, when it seemed like minutes.

"Hello?" an out of breath voice said.

"Ino! Thank God! I need your help! I forgot my textbooks, what am I-" I could heard so mutters on the other line and few giggles, grunts, and small moans. I paused and became very much aware of what was happening on the other line. I was interrupting Ino and Shikamaru's 'date'.

"…uh never mind…" I could feel a blush form on my cheeks, when I heard Ino drop the phone.

I buried my head in my pillows and tired to think of what to do. How was my homework going to get done, when I didn't have any textbooks, and somehow my eyes became heavy with sleep.

_"Sakura, what's wrong?"Sasuke smirked evilly and I could feel his hand creep up my skirt slowly. I gasped and felt my heart skip a few beats. His eyes softened and his lips met mind softly. Unexpectedly his lips formed perfectly over mine gently as if waiting for me. I kissed back, pressing my body into him, and allowed his hand to slip up my skirt until it reached my most private part. _

_He smiled that heart throb smile and I felt my breath caught as a hand slipped into my underwear slowly, cautiously. _

_"Oh, Sasuke…" _

_"Sakura, you like this don't you?" Sasuke said moving against me again. _

_I looked into his dark orbs and saw lust dance in his eyes, a pleasure smile spreading across his perfect face, and his lips part with words that become foreign to me as the pleasure heightened. _

_"Sakura!" I could hear a voice call my name, but I ignored it caring on with Sasuke. _

_"SAKURA!" I could feel the pleasure boil and Sasuke was grinding harder against my clothed skin. The pleasure building in both of us wanted to burst. _

"SAKURA!" I jumped awake and could feel a small wetness on my underwear. My cheeks became hot and I steadied my breathing.

"SAKURA!"

"OKAY I'm awake!" I yelled as I jumped from bed, still feeling the pleasure tingling my skin.

What the hell kind of dream was that? I shouldn't think of that pervert's hands doing what they did in my dream let alone making me…I inwardly screamed and tried to shake the thought from my head.

Great it was almost 6 AM; I needed to hurry or I'd be late for the bus.  
>_<p>

Thanks! 3


End file.
